


Changes, part 7

by squeakychewtoy



Series: Jurassic Park: Changes [7]
Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park (Topps Comics), Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015), The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997)
Genre: Bestiality, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Dinosaur - Freeform, Dominance, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love, Multi, OT3, OTP+1, Other, Porn, Pteranodon, Sex, Smut, Submission, Survival, T. rex, TF, Transformation, Tyrannosaurus, Were-Creatures, Zoophilia, astronaut ice cream, carnotaurus, dilophosaurus - Freeform, dinosaur porn, dinosaur worship, hard vore fantasy, lycanthropy, otp, raptor - Freeform, triceratops, velociraptor - Freeform, were-raptor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeakychewtoy/pseuds/squeakychewtoy
Summary: Alan and Ellie continue their quest to find a way off Isla Sorna. They encounter more prehistoric wonders and terrors along the way, and Ellie becomes more and more comfortable with her reptilian body. That night, changes happen to Alan as well...Ian hasn't heard from his crazy lovers in two days, and calls the one person at InGen whom he knows can help.





	Changes, part 7

Alan was only slightly startled when he awoke the next morning, feeling scales and claws against his bare skin. He knew who those scales and claws belonged to, but he was still getting used to waking up to her like this.

He scanned his surroundings; they had fallen asleep in the room full of raptor restraints. Having spent much of the night under the mind-numbing effects of _Troodon_ venom, in the darkness, with all of his attention focused on pleasuring Ellie and keeping his mind from floating away, he hadn't even realized where they were.

Alan was slightly startled again when he looked toward the door and saw the severed _Parasaurolophus_ leg that Ellie had dragged in.

“Ellie, honey,” he said softly in her ear, “are you awake?”

Ellie grumbled sleepily and blinked at him.

“Is... is that breakfast?” he asked, pointing to the chunk of meat by the door.

Ellie nodded and licked her lips. She was hungry. The meat had sat there overnight and was attracting flies, but it still looked very appealing to the opportunistic carnivore she'd become. She stood and took a few bites of the ragged stump end; it still tasted good to her.

“Worked up an appetite, didn't we?” he asked her, smiling fondly as he watched her swallow mouthfuls of hadrosaur flesh. “You like your meat raw now?”

She nodded, licking blood from her lips.

“Well... I'll have to cook the _hell_ out of it if _I_ want any. You're a predator now, your physiology can handle it. But _me_... well, I'm _still_ just a _man_ , a mere domestic omnivore.”

They moved out to the main courtyard of the enclosure. Alan made another campfire as Ellie tore the skin from the hadrosaur leg, devouring it in ragged chunks. Once it was skinned, she used her teeth and claws to cut and tear off strips of meat for faster cooking. Alan smiled gratefully as she passed them to him, spearing them on a long stick and setting it close to the fire.

Still very hungry, Alan looked around, wondering if he could eat any of the plants around him. He noticed a berry bush.

“Those berries there,” he asked Ellie, “are they edible?”

Ellie inspected the berries. These were Pacific blackberries, _Rubus ursinus_. Though not native to the island, this was a common cultivated plant in this region; these must have been planted here before this was a biological preserve, decades ago, and were now growing wild. She nodded to Alan, even nipping off a few for herself.

Alan chuckled. “A little appetizer, then?”

He picked some berries and tasted them. They were ripened to perfection, sweet and tart and juicy. Alan wolfed them down by the handful, momentarily satiating his empty stomach.

“That meat's gonna be a while,” he told his lover, looking into her eyes with playful desire. “What _ever_ could we do to pass the time?”

Ellie smiled, blinking at him amorously. She nuzzled his face gently until his lips met hers in a loving kiss.

She resumed her dominant role; after tasting how it felt to surrender to submission, she wanted to show Alan the same pleasure again, just like she used to back home... Well, maybe not _just_ like that... She was an alpha female _Velociraptor_ now, and could use that to her advantage. Her very anatomy, with powerful muscles and sharp teeth and claws, was _made_ for dominance. She forced her lover to the ground, shoving him roughly onto his back and growling playfully.

Alan whimpered under her in fear and excitement. Though his conscious mind _knew_ that Ellie would never hurt him badly, some instinct-driven part of him _didn't_ know that. He imagined her tearing at his flesh, gutting and devouring him... for some reason, the thought of it gave him one hell of a hard-on.

Ellie kissed and nuzzled his neck, nipping lightly at his skin, being very careful of her sharp teeth. She inhaled deeply, savoring the mingled scents of his fear and desire; she licked his neck and face, tasting it in his sweat. Alan moaned and squirmed under her as she exhaled, her hot breath caressing his neck. Her muzzle moved lower, down his chest, her tongue darting out to tease his left nipple. Then she moved lower still, down his abs and into his groin. Her tongue slithered around his erection, slowly coiling itself around his girth. She lubricated him thoroughly with her saliva, covering every inch from balls to tip in wetness.

“Oh, El... you _animal_ ,” Alan gasped as her tongue slithered up and down along his length. He ran his fingers through her soft mane, smiling as he added in a harsh and possessive whisper, “ _My_ animal.”

Ellie smiled up at him, continuing to lick. Once she had him sufficiently hard and slippery, Ellie mounted him, pinning his shoulders to the ground as she aligned her slit with the tip of his cock and lowered herself onto it. Alan let out a low moan of pleasure as he filled her silky reptile cunt. Ellie purred atop of him in satisfaction as she began to thrust slowly, closing her eyes and losing herself in pleasure as Alan's twelve inches slid in and out of her.

She growled and snorted in his ear, making him shiver and buck under her as her dragon-hot breath caressed the side of his face. She nipped his shoulder again, now lost in the passion of the moment. Her teeth cut into his skin; she heard him gasp in pain and tasted his sweet blood in her mouth. Her first instinct was to suck at the wound and savor the red nectar; once she realized just what she had done, she pulled her head back, staring at Alan and barking in alarm.

 _Oh, god, I hurt you_ , she realized, her worried eyes meeting his. She started to pull away, but Alan wrapped his legs tight around her tail.

“No, no... it's good,” Alan assured her, meeting her gaze with a warm smile. “Bite me, claw me, make me _bleed_... I am you _prey_ , Ellie. _Devour_ me, if you want to... I'll die happy, here with _you_...”

 _I don't want_ eat _you, Alan_ , she thought as she snorted hot breath across his face, growling at him through her bared fangs, a little angry that he'd suggest such a thing, _I just want to_ taste _you..._

“Sorry... too intense?” Alan breathed, stroking her cheek. “It's just that... well, I  _like_ it when you're rough with me... when you  _hurt_ me. You  _know_ that. And all I want now is to be inside you... one way or another.”

Ellie snorted again, but she grinned toothily. _That, I can accept._ Purring, she began to thrust again. Her tongue slurped his face aggressively before returning to his fresh wounds. The punctures were shallow, but blood was still seeping from them slowly. Ellie licked hungrily at the blood, but dared not nip him any more with her damned sharp teeth, terrified of another accident... a _worse_ one.

They fucked for the better part of an hour. Ellie thrust aggressively, but was still responsive to her lover's every moan and movement. Soon she had her mate on the verge of orgasm. Clearly, the effects of the _Troodon_ venom had worn off.

“I'm so close,” Alan whispered with desperate lust. “Choke me, Ellie... can... can you do that?”

Ellie nodded and placed one scaly hand against his windpipe, splaying her long claw-tipped fingers across his neck. She rarely ever used her hands for this before, preferring a choke collar or one of his adorable bandannas, but this seemed to be producing the desired effect just as well.

As her clawed hand squeezed his throat shut, Alan shivered in excitement. She used a little more force to strangle her lover now, causing him to choke audibly but also increasing the pleasure of the orgasm to come. Within seconds, she had Alan cumming _hard_. He ejaculated forcefully inside her, shivering under her as the electric sensation overwhelmed him. Excited by the sudden flood of hot cum, Ellie thrust atop him frantically now, eager for her own orgasm. Grinning, Alan gasped a desperate breath as she released his neck and wrapped her arms around his torso; she was using him for her own pleasure now, fucking him in a frenzy, and it felt _amazing_. Her claws scratched his shoulders, just hard enough to leave pink scratch marks. He moaned in pleasure with her as she climaxed, her pelvic muscles shivering and spasming around his cock until she finally relaxed atop him in a blissful afterglow.

“Th...thank you,” Alan panted as he held his scaly lover. “I... I love you, Ellie... so, _so_ much...”

Ellie smiled, now purring in his arms. _Anything for you, my dearest love._

They lay there together for some time, until Alan felt another pang of hunger. Those berries hadn't been terribly filling. It was approaching midday, and the meat now seemed fit for human consumption. It was well-done, though a bit burnt in parts. Alan chuckled at this slight folly; he'd been utterly distracted pleasuring his irresistible dinosaur wife and had nearly forgotten it was cooking. He ate his fill, and Ellie ate what was left.

After finishing the meal, they washed in the creek and prepared to continue exploring the island. Alan wore a towel around his midsection again. He sat astride Ellie's back once more, his genitals still making full contact with her soft mane of feathers under his makeshift kilt. He wondered how far they'd make it before one of them got horny again, grinning at the thought. She was a drug to him now, one that he could barely get enough of, an addiction that he welcomed with open arms.

“ I like riding you,” he whispered sensually in her ear, letting her interpret that as she would. “I like it a lot.”

Ellie chuckled and smiled, licking Alan across the cheek with her long wet tongue. He laughed and wiped her saliva from his face.

“I love you, too,” Alan told her.

Ellie turned to leave. It occurred to her that she no longer smelled her packmates; instead she smelled something _else_ , the scent of rotten meat and an unidentified animal-stink. As she headed toward the door, two medium-sized theropod dinosaurs came into view. They had reddish armored hides, stubby faces, comically small arms that flapped uselessly at their sides, and stubby horns above their eyes. Ellie immediately identified them as _Carnotaurus_ , probably a parent and offspring, judging by the fact that one was two-thirds the size of the other. They were feeding on the leftovers of Red and Grey's kill, only a few meters away from the paddock gate. In addition, a few _Compsognathus_ scurried around, snatching bites of meat while avoiding the jaws of the bigger animals. One wasn't so lucky; it jumped atop the corpse's rib cage and was immediately snatched up in the jaws of the larger beast.

“ _Carnotaurus_ ,” Alan muttered, watching the huge predators intently. “And they're _scavenging_....”

Ellie stood silently just inside the gate, staring at the animals. Though not very big as far as theropods went, the juvenile was at least twice as big as she was, and the adult was well over three times her size. They didn't take much notice of her; the smaller one snorted in her direction, but immediately returned to its feast. Clearly, they didn't see one raptor and one half-naked human wearing Indiana Jones' hat as a threat. The larger predators continued feeding, utterly disinterested in Ellie and Alan as they slipped past silently. 

Ellie ran through the woods, pausing now and then to catch her breath and listen for other animals. She moved quickly through the trees and into the grassy floodplains near where the river snaked northward. A herd of _Triceratops_ grazed out here, trumpeting warning calls as they saw Ellie approach. They did not advance or attack, but simply swung their horns in defensive threat displays as she passed by them. Alan grinned as he watched them in fascination.

“This island,” he whispered to Ellie, “it's _not_ all bad... in fact... _most_ of it is _beautiful_.”

It was then that they felt the impact tremors. Giant feet shook the earth, scattering young _Triceratops_ as the adults of the herd turned to face their attacker. A deafening roar cut through the air as a _Tyrannosaurus rex_ emerged noisily from the trees. This rex lacked the feathers of those they had seen the previous day, and appeared to be _bigger_. It very well could have been the one of the very same _T. rexes_ that Ian had encountered here in 1997 – maybe even the baby he'd told them about, now fully-grown after all these years. Its dark green scales glittered threateningly in the afternoon sunlight. Though it seemed curious that both feathered and non-feathered rexes inhabited the same island, now was _not_ the time to marvel at these biological wonders.

“Oh shit,” Alan swore quietly, clinging to his scaly lover's neck. “We need to run... Ellie, _run_!”

Ellie was already running. She reached the river and swerved to follow it upstream. Trumpeting roars of anguish and rage from her previous position spurred her on; she sprinted faster, not even daring to pause or look back.

Alan, however, _did_ look back, and immediately regretted it; the rex herded a group of young _Triceratops_ toward some bushes, from which two smaller rexes emerged to pounce one of the unfortunate little trikes. Alan looked away, unable to watch the young rex's killing blow. He'd loved _Triceratops_ since childhood... he did _not_ want to see one _die_... Still, he had to admit, that kind of ambush-hunting _was_ an effective tactic.

Ellie ran until she could no longer hear the sounds of battle. Ahead of them was the great dome of the aviary, built right across the river. As they got closer they could see the wide metal grate that allowed water and fish to move freely through it. The entrance to this giant “birdcage” loomed in front of them, its door half-torn from its hinges. The covered walkway beyond was crushed and broken in places, and overtaken by weeds and vines.

“Are we going in there?” Alan asked; Ellie could hear the fear in his voice.

Ellie sniffed the air, and immediately snorted in regret at the stink that met her nose. The scent of ammonia and rotten flesh emanated from inside the dome. Something had clearly been eating and defecating nearby; not eager to find out _what_ , she shook her head and turned away, ready to leave this place behind.

A raptor hooted on the other side of the river. Ellie turned to look, expecting to see Red and Gray, but it wasn't them. A pack of five raptors were catching fish in the shallows several meters upstream, close to the dome, staring curiously at Ellie and Alan. The two larger raptors, obviously alphas, were gray and red with white lateral stripes and sparse black manes. The other three were shades of mottled gray, spots of their hides ranging from near white to almost black. One of these was a juvenile, a mere third the size of its packmates and colored a very pale gray over most of its body, making it look much like a reptilian Dalmatian with its contrasting darker gray markings. They didn't look hostile, and showed no indication of intent to cross the river.

“I _know_ they can swim, but they're staying over _there_ ,” Alan observed. “Must be their territory, on that side of the river. We should be safe, so long as we don't cross... well... safe from _them_ , at least.”

Ellie turned to leave.

“Wait,” Alan said, sliding down from her back. “There's something I need to do first.”

Ellie cocked her head to one side and chirped questioningly as Alan knelt beside the river and drank from it.

“They say if you drink downstream from an animal, you take in some of its spiritual essence,” Alan explained. “These animals... They're powerful creatures... can you feel it? They're _gods_... just like _you_.”

Ellie tilted her head to the other side in quiet contemplation. She stared at the larger of the two alphas, lowering her head to drink at the same moment he did, just upstream from where Alan was still sipping handfuls of water. She wasn't sure _what_ she felt... but she _was_ thirsty.

Alan did not take his eyes off these animals, even as he sipped river water from his cupped hands. The two alphas also never took their eyes off him. Alan tipped his hat to the beasts, who nodded in response. Alan smiled and nodded right back at them.

Satisfied, Alan stood and told Ellie, “Okay... I'm ready.”

Ellie crouched and allowed Alan to climb on her back again. She took off, speeding quickly around the aviary dome, passing the entrance to its broken walkway without even slowing down. They once had to duck for cover in the trees as the noisily flapping silhouette of a _Pteranodon_ passed overhead. As they watched silently, they realized they were safe from it, for now; the limp body of a small theropod dangled from its toothless jaws, and a predator such as this was unlikely to try and hunt them if it already had prey in its mouth. The pterosaur dove into the dome and out of sight.

“I have to _see_ ,” Alan muttered as he slid down from Ellie's back, curiosity overriding fear and driving him to take a closer look.

Ellie barked a quiet warning, but Alan didn't listen. She looked around and, seeing no danger, shook her head and rushed to join her husband as he approached the glass dome.

The glass was old and grimy and no longer clear, but one nearby pane was broken. Alan crouched carefully and peered in through a gap between the remaining shards. He saw the _Pteranodon_ perched in its nest atop a massive tree. Alan recognized the species, but not by name; it was the same kind of tree that he had spent a night with two smart children hiding from dinosaurs, twenty years ago.... the same kind of tree in which his fatherly instincts had blossomed...

The _Pteranodon_ balanced itself in the branches using all four limbs, its wing-fingers folded back. It raised one wing-hand and began to use its claws to slice into its limp prey. It tore off strips of flesh with its long beak and fed them to its loudly-squawking young. Alan grinned, thinking of his own offspring, his daughter Alana and his son Sam. Somehow, seeing this beautiful pterosaur family gave him a renewed sense of hope that he'd get home soon.

“They feed their young in the nest, just like modern birds do,” Alan muttered. “But _they_ took to the skies before birds even _were_ birds...”

As he stared in fascination, he did not notice the predator stalking him from inside the dome. With a hiss and a snarl, the hidden animal charged forward, jumping up at its human prey; the crested face of a young _Dilophosaurus_ startled Alan as it lunged at the gap in the glass, its frill fanned out in a menacing threat display. Alan rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the jet of sticky black venom that the creature shot from its throat glands. In his panic, he moved faster than he even knew he _could_ move, scrambling onto Ellie's back. The _Dilophosaurus_ tried to lunge through the gap at its human prey, but got stuck halfway through. Its jaws snapped and its claws slashed the air uselessly.

“Shit... shit shit shit... _shit_ ,” Alan swore in sheer terror. “We have to _move_... _Run_ , Ellie!”

Ellie ran. The _Dilophosaurus_ let out a shriek of frustration as its prey fled on a most unlikely mount.

Ellie went northwest, away from the river and the dome. After a time, they could see the overgrown ruins of a building. Ellie stopped to investigate, noticing a strange familiarity in the architecture. In faded letters somewhat obscured by vines, the sign above the door read, “Site B Visitor's Center.”

“Looks just like the one from the old park, doesn't it?” Alan mused, looking up at it.

Ellie snorted lightly in agreement. Alan slid down from her back and walked up the steps toward the massive double doors, and Ellie followed. More round doorknobs; he found them to be unlocked, and opened one easily.

The inside of the building was dimly lit by the massive domed skylight. Like the pterosaur cage, this dome was also shattered in places, letting a few shafts of brighter sunlight illuminate bits of the room.

Ellie moved in ahead of Alan, in case more _Troodons_ or worse lurked in this building. Together, the searched every room for a working telephone, but the few that they found had no dial tones. Slightly disheartened, they entered the gift shop to look for clothing or anything else of use.

Ellie immediately found a rack of tee shirts emblazoned with Jurassic Park's old logo. Giggling in birdlike chirps, she took one off the rack and handed it to Alan.

“Yeah... I'm not wearing that,” he informed her.

Unfortunately for Alan, these were the only clothing items in here. He decided to stick to the towel for now.

The rest of the gift shop was full of toys and curios, nothing useful, but Alan did see a few dinosaur models that would look nice in his collection. Then Alan found a display of freeze-dried “astronaut ice cream.”

“Astronaut ice cream? I always _wanted_ to be an astronaut.” Alan stared at the little silver-foiled packages. “I haven't had these since... well, since they stopped selling them at the museum in Snakewater. How long ago _was_ that?”

Ellie shrugged and shook her head.

“I don't see any expiration dates,” he told her as he inspected a foil package. “They're sealed well enough, and they're freeze-dried... don't see _how_ they'd go bad.”

Alan sat on the smooth linoleum floor, his back against the wall, and tried to open the package first with his hands and then with his teeth. After watching him with amusement for a moment, Ellie snatched the package from his hands, tore it open with her own much sharper teeth, and tossed it back to him.

“Thank you,” he said, blinking at her.

Ellie nodded and smiled, and then chose a package of mint-chocolate-chip ice cream and opened it in the same manner. She noticed as Alan took his from the foil and unwrapped the paper from it that he'd grabbed the unmistakable chocolate-vanilla-strawberry stripes of Neapolitan. They ate slowly, savoring each freeze-dried morsel as it melted in their mouths. It wasn't cold, but the rush of sugary sweetness was very welcome.

“What do you think, Ellie,” Alan asked, “do _all_ children want to be astronauts when they grow up?”

Ellie shrugged and shook her head uncertainly. She couldn't speak for _all_ children, but _she_ sure wanted to be an astronaut after her parents introduced her to Star Trek at the age of eight. Her own children had definitely become interested in space travel in much the same way; so maybe it wasn't _all_ children, but perhaps _most_ children, provided they were raised on good sci-fi. Ellie smiled wistfully, missing them, but would _not_ let herself descend back into sadness. She'd see them again... She had faith in herself and Alan, faith that they'd get the hell off this island... one day, _somehow_....

“I just wonder... at what point do we decide to be _astronomers_ instead?”

Ellie snorted and tilted her head to one side, not sure what Alan was trying to get at here.

“Metaphorically speaking, I mean. You know... Looking at things from afar, observing and learning from a place of relative safety.” He sighed. “Well... do you know what the _trouble_ is, being an _astronomer_?”

Ellie shook her head, still looking at him curiously.

“From that place of safety.... you never get to touch the _stars_.” He placed his hand on her cheek, smiling into her soft blue eyes. “You're my shining star, Ellie. My guiding light. Even now... _especially_ now.”

Ellie felt her face grow hot as she blushed invisibly under her scales. She blinked affectionately at Alan. She  _ liked _ the extra praise her lover was giving her, and the fresh new excitement that was recently injected into their already loving and passionate relationship; and to think, all she'd had to do was become a  _ dinosaur _ ... She truly  _ was _ starting to  _ like _ this body... almost as much as Alan so clearly did.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Ellie trailed her claw ever-so-gently down Alan's chest, sending a shiver up his spine. She lowered her snout to his chest and sang a low mating call; the sound reverberated in her sinuses, causing her snout to vibrate against his bare skin. The low-frequency tones rumbled right down to Alan's genitals, causing a tingle of excited expectation.

“Let's go outside,” Alan purred to her. “I like the feel of the earth better than this hard floor... don't you?”

Ellie smiled and nodded in agreement. She led the way to the door, only remembering as she fumbled with the round knob that she could not open these doors.  _Dammit_ . She snorted in frustration and waited for Alan, who opened it with ease, smiling a very gentle half-smile and stroking her head-feathers as he did so. He said nothing, but he didn't  _need_ to say anything to convey his simple assurance:  _It's okay... I understand._

Alan stepped aside and held the door for her.

“After you, my lady,” he told her with a smile and a bow.

They exited the building. Ellie playfully yanked the towel from Alan's waist, running off with it down the steps. He grinned and blushed, chasing after her with a laugh. She could have easily outrun him, but she let him catch her, let him embrace and kiss and touch her. They sank to the ground, lying together in a bed of soft young ferns.

Alan kissed and nuzzled the soft scales on Ellie's neck, working his way down her body in silent worship. She was all he wanted, now... all he _needed_. He caressed her slit with two fingers, slipping them inside to tease her clit. He touched himself with his other hand, rubbing his cock against his lover's scales as it grew hard once more.

It occurred to Alan that life out here, in the wild, seemed to be all about food and sex and sleep... and trying their damnedest not to get _killed_. He found it strangely liberating, having his life stripped down to the essentials. It was almost like a _vacation_ to him.... a vacation from _people_ , from _humanity_... Out here, he was wild and free... and hopelessly in love with a dinosaur, just as he'd fantasized for so long. It was everything he'd ever desired... and Ellie... had this become _her_ desire, too? He wondered but was afraid to ask, afraid to remind her of her homesick sorrow again. She seemed in much higher spirits today, at least.

As if in answer to his thoughts, Ellie warbled in demanding lust.

“Do... do you want my arm again?” Alan asked her tentatively, his fingers still teasingly circling her opening.

Ellie nodded excitedly. Alan grinned, slowly and gently penetrating her with his fingers. He reached deep inside her, thrusting up to his elbow. Her vaginal muscles spasmed gently around his arm as he moved it in and out of her, lubricated by her slippery fluids. Alan used his other hand to tease her clit, content now to let his cock rub against his lover's soft scales as he lightly humped her tail. His attention was now focused completely on pleasuring the impossibly beautiful creature in front of him. He lowered his head to her slit and tasted her juices, spreading her pink inner lips with his fingers and caressing her throbbing clit with his tongue.

Alan could feel her vaginal muscles tighten painfully around his hand once more, a sure sign that she was about to cum. He didn't pull his arm out this time; instead, he curled his hand into a fist and thrust shallowly, his knuckles massaging her g-spot.

“How's that?” he asked her.

Ellie warbled happily in response. Alan kept thrusting, and within seconds she climaxed, vaginal juices gushing out around her lover's wrist. She called out musically, shivering in delight until the orgasmic sensations faded.

“Was that good?” he asked his beautiful saurian companion; she purred gratefully in response. “Are you still up for more?”

She sang to him breathlessly, winded but ready for more pleasure. Alan mounted her, guiding his cock into the silky depths of his goddess's sacred love-tunnel. He was atop her now, worshiping her, satisfying her body's every desperate need as well as his own. They shivered together in an explosive simultaneous orgasm, entwined together in bestial bliss. Alan relaxed atop her, catching his breath as he rested his head on her soft belly scales.

“My dear, sweet dinosaur,” Alan told her, “what I wouldn't give to be like you.”

They lay there for hours, each comforted by the others' warm embrace.

The sun set over Isla Sorna once more. The moon rose slowly into the darkening sky, shining down full and bright. Alan looked to the sky, some alien instinct drawing his eyes upward to the luminous globe above. He became transfixed as it climbed ever higher. Soon he began to feel hot and feverish.

“I don't feel right,” he told Ellie, curling up against her. “My eyes... feel _weird_...” He rubbed at them.

Ellie chirred nervously as she wrapped a scaly arm around Alan's torso and nuzzled his hair, sniffing him. He didn't smell _sick_... he smelled... like a _raptor_? It was faint; he still smelled like himself, but more reptilian, muskier. Ellie barked in alarm. _That_ didn't seem right.  
“What is it?” he asked, blinking at her.

Ellie just stared at him in shock and worry. His _eyes_... his pupils had narrowed into slits...

Alan itched at his skin... it was getting rougher, growing scales...

“Oh, no... Ellie... what's happening?” Alan gasped as he stared at his hand; three of his fingernails were already growing into claws. “Augh, never mind, I _know_ what's happening.... I'm... oh _shit_... _no!_ ”

Alan cried out in agony as his bones snapped into new shapes, elongating and shifting painfully under his skin. He felt his muscles slithering and rearranging themselves. His teeth ached as they started to lengthen into knife-edged cones.

At first he fought it, tried to hold back the ancient force of nature he was about to become, but it was no use and only made the agony more intense. He tried to relax, tried to surrender himself to the change, tried to _welcome_ it, but the pain was still too much; it radiated from _everywhere._ His whole body felt like it was on fire. At the same time, he felt a sense of arousal wash over him in spite of the burning agony; his cock grew hard, throbbing with desire...

Ellie held him, trying in vain to comfort him, nuzzling his dark hair and licking his cheek. She was not afraid... in fact, part of her was excited for what he was to become; they'd be the same species again at last, and he'd have the long slippery raptor cock she'd been imagining. But her heart ached as she watched him writhe and scream from the same agonizing transformation she had experienced only a few days before. She could do nothing but hold him and wait, wondering what in the hell could possibly be _causing_ this.

If she were still _human_ , had she _not_ experienced the same transformation... _would_ she be afraid of what he was becoming? Ellie suddenly realized that her fear of _Velociraptors_ was _gone_. Gone, along with her humanity. The only fear left in her was of losing Alan. She shuddered, remembering the agony of her own change. What if the pain sent him into shock? What if it _killed_ him? His flesh writhed and mutated under her clawed hands, hands that could do _nothing_ to help. She began to weep silently, clinging desperately to his rapidly changing body.

Alan touched his growing erection with one hand, finding that his penis was changing as well. It was growing longer and thicker, and little nubs of flesh were forming in rows down its length. It had become slippery to the touch, evidently secreting a natural lubricant. A shiver of pleasure swept over him when he touched himself there, momentarily soothing the pain. His hand tightened around his swollen member and he began to jerk himself off. He screamed as his hip bone snapped backward into a more protoavian configuration; the pain from this was horrendous and unique. His tailbone extruded and changed, elongating into a tail, muscles slithering around it, making him shriek with agony and ecstasy. He couldn't stop now, his hand moving faster up and down the length of his shaft. He screamed in pleasure and pain like he'd never felt before as his facial bones erupted outward, forming the distinctive crested muzzle of a _V. sornaensis_. Bright red feathers sprouted up from the middle of his back, all the way from his head to the tip of his still-growing tail. Feeling as if a million needles were stabbing him from the inside out as the quills cut their way through his skin, he curled up on his side and cried out in pained reptilian clicks, now realizing that his human voice was gone. He gasped and writhed, still pleasuring himself helplessly, just trying to work through the pain the only way he knew possible. 

Ellie soon realized what was going on. She helped him out with her tongue, wrapping it around the end of his cock and flicking the tip gently against the underside of the head. She couldn't stand seeing him pain, and would do anything it took to help. Alan chirred gratefully, welcoming her touch; it had become difficult to jerk off with his fingers growing into claws. He moaned as her long tongue slithered up and down his length, squeezing expertly in just the right spots.

_Almost there,_ he thought as the sensations became overwhelming. He was ready to explode as Ellie's wet tongue caressed every new bump and crevice of the long cock, over the swelling knot near its base, down to where it met his new genital slit and the freshly-grown scales on either side of it. She worked her way back up to the tip, wondering how the huge organ would feel inside of her; it had doubled in size and was now studded with little bumps of flesh down its length. Her tongue encircled it, stroking and teasing until the pleasure of those expert licks sent her lover over the edge.

Alan shrieked as a jet of hot raptor cum shot from his cock, spattering over Ellie's face and neck. The sudden rush of warm fluid startled her, but she kept licking hungrily, enjoying the new flavor of his fluids. Alan's orgasm was simultaneous with the end of his transformation, and he now panted in relief and release as he lay there, his heart pounding fiercely, a fully formed _Velociraptor sornaensis_. His scales of red-orange faded to a cream color on his belly, and he was covered in dark stripes like those of a tiger. The pain was gone, and so was his humanity. He stood unsteadily on shaky reptilian legs, dropping back down to all fours as balance eluded him. His penis was slowly growing soft and starting to retract into its slit; it was an odd sensation, but at least it didn't _hurt_.

 _I'm not human_ , Alan realized, looking over his body in fear and excitement. _Not anymore... oh, god, am I... am I a god? How... oh, no.... how will we make it_ home _now? And Ellie... oh, Jesus, Ellie...._ He looked at her helplessly, terrified that she'd no longer want him now, terrified that _she'd_ be terrified of _him_...

Ellie was greatly relieved that Alan survived the process and no longer seemed to be in pain. She lay next to him, chirring and warbling reassurances to her newly-changed mate. She looked into his eyes... they were just as blue as ever, and full of worried confusion. It was quite clear to her that Alan was still _Alan_ , just as she was still _herself_. His mane of feathers was just as messy and unkempt as his hair had been, and Ellie cracked a smile in amusement. She groomed his red feathers, licking and nibbling them until they looked more presentable. As soon as she was done, Alan sneezed and shook his head, and his feathers poofed back into their naturally scruffy state.

 _At least I tried_ , she thought to herself with an amused series of chirps.

Their snouts touched in a loving nuzzle. Ellie circled Alan, inspecting her lover's new body. She traced his stripes with a claw, sending shivers up his spine. His bright blue eyes met hers, pleading and apologetic. She smiled gently, kissing his forehead and taking his scaly hand in her own, assuring him that she was not afraid, that she still loved him.

He smiled back at her, understanding. Now that neither of them could talk, words seemed unnecessary; they always _had_ been able to see the truth in each others' eyes, and hers, so sweet and gentle as always, were full of love and warmth and acceptance... and _lust_...

_You wanted this for so long,_ her gentle eyes told him,  _and now... now I want it, too..._

Ellie warbled a questioning mating call, and watched Alan's eyes light up with playful desire. She _liked_ this new body of his, and all she wanted to do now was make love to him.

They inhaled each others' musky pheromones, losing themselves to their bodies' desperate mating responses. Their muzzles interlocked in a deep kiss, serpentine tongues entwining.

Ellie stepped away and lay on her back, calling to him in the musical tone of a mating song. Alan answered with his own song of lust as he approached her, sniffing at her slit, intoxicated by the scent of her desire. His tongue teased at her entrance, snaking over the scaly outer lips and slithering between them to taste her juicy sweetness. It lingered on her sensitive clit for a pleasurable moment before plunging into her tight tunnel. He tongue-fucked her, every thrust of the long wet muscle bringing her closer and closer to release.

She climaxed within minutes, pleasure shooting through her body like lightning, making her shudder and shriek in the wild throes of a mind-blowing orgasm. Vaginal fluids gushed from her pussy, escaping around Alan's tongue. Ellie writhed and warbled in an ecstatic frenzy, overwhelmed with sensation until it faded into afterglow, leaving her weak and purring.

Alan was ready to mate with her, his slippery dinosaur penis erect once more. He positioned himself above Ellie, pinning her down with his arms and aligning his cock with her slit. Their pubic boots rubbed together, sending a tingle up Alan's spine as he experienced this new erogenous zone for the first time. Biting lightly on her neck, he entered her tight pussy with a satisfied growl. He thrust, driving himself deep inside her. Ellie cried out in a lustful mating song as the little bumps on Alan's cock teased her sensitive vaginal wall. His cock was thick, as thick as his arm had been when he was human, and she shivered in delight as he began fucking her like only another _Velociraptor_ could.

The thick knot at the base of Alan's cock thumped against Ellie's tight entrance with every thrust. He wanted to slip it in, but was afraid of hurting her with it. He warbled questioningly to his lover, deliberately pressing the knot against her vulva and blinking at her, trying to ask: _May I?_

Ellie smiled back at him and nodded, understanding. She knew exactly what she wanted, and what she wanted was that massive cock inside her – _all_ of it.

Alan pushed his cock in further, shoving the thick knot into his lover as Ellie squirmed with delight under him. She felt a momentary pain as it stretched her entrance wide, but once it was in all the way a satisfying sensation of fullness swept over her. She purred and warbled in delight. Alan kept thrusting, the knot swelling and pushing against Ellie's g-spot, stimulating her to the edge of orgasm once more. She climaxed noisily, shivering in delight underneath her newly-transformed lover.

Not long after, Alan climaxed as well, filling his lover with hot raptor cum as he cried out musically. Spent and panting happily, he tried to pull out, but found that his knot was now fully engorged and stuck inside Ellie's tight dinosaur pussy. He smiled, relaxing into her arms.

_It's a pair-bonding adaptation, just like in canids,_ he thought as they nuzzled each other.  _Not that we need it... our pair-bond is just as strong as ever, even now..._

It was evident that Ellie understood this, too; she purred with contentment under him, enjoying the comforting fullness of his slowly softening cock deep inside her. Their hearts beat as one, side by side. It felt  _good_ ... it felt  _right_ ...

They were tied for well over twenty minutes, spending that time just quietly holding each other as the gentle afterglow made them happy and sleepy. Eventually the euphoric high faded, leaving them with bittersweet thoughts. They were both _dinosaurs_ now, and were all too aware that this would complicate their efforts to return home... At least they were _alive_ , still alive and still _together_. So long as this was the case, they still had hope.

Ellie _refused_ to give into despair again. After all, it _did_ feel good to be _wild_... truly _wild_... and _free_... not as free as they might wish, being almost certainly tracked and under near-constant surveillance, but free to do anything they wanted to on this island...

Alan was getting hungry; the change and intense lovemaking had taken a lot out of him. Soon they would have to hunt, but it could wait just a while longer. They rested, twin flames burning together in the darkness.

 

 

 

In his lab on Isla Nublar, Henry Wu watched the surveillance footage over and over again, trying to make sense of it. He was on the phone with Vic Hoskins.

“Vic, we have a problem,” Wu told the security chief. “There's been a development with Grant. He's... he's no longer human. He _changed_. Vic... he's a _Velociraptor_.”

“I'm sorry,” Hoskins said with a sarcastic laugh, “maybe I need to go clean the dinosaur shit out my ears, but it sounds like you're telling me Grant turned into a raptor, and I _know_ that can't be right.”

“I know how it sounds,” said Wu, “but that's _exactly_ what I'm saying. I've got the video right in front of me. He _clearly_ changes. Shit, I must've watched it seventeen times by now, and I'm telling you... he's a goddamned _Velociraptor_ , Vic!”

“I thought you said that mutagen wasn't contagious.”

“You're right. It _shouldn't_ be,” Wu said with a sigh. “But I'm not convinced it _was_ the mutagen, Vic. It could be... something _else_...”

“What else _could_ it have been?”

“It's too early to tell,” Wu sighed again. “But I have a hypothesis. If I'm right... well... we'll find out at sunrise. Meet me here, and I'll tell you more then.”

“Can't tell me over the phone? What the hell is this, Wu?”

Wu chuckled. “Quite frankly, I'm not sure you'll believe me if you don't see it for yourself. Hell... I'm not sure even _I_ believe it.”

“Fine. I'll be there at dawn, and you'd _better_ have some good shit for me.”

“It will be... _interesting_ , at the very least. I'll see you at dawn.”

Wu hung up the phone and turned his attention to the live video feed, on which his test subjects were fucking like... well... like _animals_....

“It's beginning to look like Subject B has contracted the _Lycanthropus_ virus,” he said, speaking into a handheld recording device. “But on _Sorna_? In _our_ animals? How... _how_ is that _possible_?”

 

 

At home, Ian Malcolm was very worried. He hadn't heard from Ellie or Alan in two days, and any attempt at calling Ellie's phone sent him straight to voicemail. Any number of terrible things could have happened to them, a realization that left his mind screaming once more with overwhelming dread.

In a panic, he called Sarah. Though he'd left her years ago, they were still good friends, which was more than Ian could say about a lot of his exes. She still worked for InGen, now caring for the animals in Jurassic World alongside her father and sister. If anyone could help him now, it was her.

“Sarah,” he sighed into the phone when she picked up. “Sarah, oh god, I've got to talk to you. I need _help_.”

“Ian?” she replied, sounding surprised and confused. “Are you okay? You sound--”

“Stressed? Worried? Terrified? All of the above?”

“Yes, all of that,” Sarah said, sounding worried. “What is it? What happened?”

“It's my stupid boyfriend and my... my _perfect_ girlfriend,” Ian explained. “They went to the _park_ , Sarah. They're on _Nublar_. And I haven't been able to contact them for two whole days.”

“Wait... Alan and Ellie?”

“No, Jeffrey Dahmer and the Tooth Fairy,” Ian scoffed sarcastically. “Of course, Alan and Ellie!”

“What are they doing _here_? I thought they were _done_ with this place.”

“InGen wanted them to look at something. Some, ah... some new exhibit, I guess. Threatened to cut their funding if they _didn't_.” Ian was almost in tears now. “And now... now they're _missing_. I've got to find them, Sarah. Y-you know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna take a midnight flight down there. I'm, uh... I'm booking it _right_ now. Sarah, we've got to look for them. You've got to help me.”

“Ian, slow down,” Sarah sighed. “I'm sure it can't be _that_ bad. They're _somewhere_. I'll try to find out what I can, but I really don't think you need to--”

“Yes, I do,” Ian retorted. “I _know_ them. They wouldn't leave me hanging like this if they could help it. Something _happened_ , Sarah. S-something.... something _bad_. I can _feel_ it. I have to _find_ them. If they're even... oh god, Sarah, what if...” He let the question hang in the air unfinished, sobbing: _What if they're dead?_

Sarah bit her lip and nodded, convinced. “Okay... I'll look for them. I'll see you tomorrow, Ian.”

 


End file.
